towards you
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Sougo tersenyum dalam hati. Apakah kemenangan itu berarti melihatmu terpuruk? [OkiKagu]


**TOWARDS YOU**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, maybe AU ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BRAK._

_PRANG._

_BRUK._

Tangannya behenti tepat di pegangan _fusuma_ yang ada di hadapannya. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka _fusuma_ tersebut ketika mendengar suara gaduh di dalam. Walau Okita Sougo termasuk orang yang tidak tahu malu dan cuek, tapi dirinya masih menghargai privasi seseorang dan lebih menunggu kejelasan yang dilihat oleh matanya atau yang didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

"Cepatlah pergi _kuso megane_!"

Suara cempreng yang sudah sangat familiar baginya terdengar melengking. Sebenarnya sudah sangat biasa ia mendengar gadis itu mengumpat dengan umpatan yang bermacam-macam dan bahkan ditujukan kepada pria itu sendiri. Namun, berbeda dengan kali ini.

"Heh, memangnya aku mau berlama-lama di tempat berdebu ini."

Terdengar suara khas seorang _tsukkomi_ yang Sougo kenal. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Shimura? Tak pelak nada yang Shinpachi keluarkan pun tak kalah nyaringnya dengan suara Kagura.

"Jangan pikir kau yang paling menderita-_aru_."

"Apa yang kau tahu dari keluargaku, hah?! Kau bahkan bukan berasal dari bumi. Jangan pula bersimpati terhadap apa yang telah terjadi padaku."

Pria itu terdiam sesaat.

"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan kontrakan ini. Aku tak sudi melihat nenek Otose terus-menerus menagih uang sewa yang bahkan pemiliknya sudah tidak ada."

Dan Sougo masih terdiam mematung di depan kontrakan Yorozuya. Awalnya bahkan ia tak tahu, ada angin apa yang membuat kakinya melangkahkan ke tempat musuh bebuyutannya Hijikata Toshiro, dan tentunya bebuyutan Sougo sendiri, seorang Yato yang mempunyai tenaga badak.

3 detik.

5 detik.

10 detik.

Hening.

Dua manusia berbeda jenis yang berada di kontrakan Yorozuya tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Sudah cukup-_aru_."

Suara gadis yang sebelumnya yang terdengar sangat mengganggu, kini terdengar lemah namun masih cukup terdengar di telinga Sougo.

PLAK.

"Kau… kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Gin-_chan_ jadi…. Tutup mulutmu, sialan!"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, hening.

"Heh, kau yang bahkan tak mengunjungi pemakaman Gin-_san_ tahu apa?"

Sougo menangkap nada sarkatis yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Shimura Shinpachi.

Didengarnya derap langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan kasar, terbukalah _fusuma_ kontrakan Yorozuya tersebut dan menampakkan sosok manusia berkacamata, dengan rambut yang sudah lumayan panjang dan berpakaian serba hitam. Ya, Shimura Shinpachi kini sudah menjadi salah satu _ikemen_ sejati di Anime ini.

Ia menatap Sougo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ah ya, tatapan yang dulu tampak seperti seorang pecundang itu kini terasah semakin tajam dan menusuk.

Dengan langkah cepat dan tanpa adanya saling tegur sapa, Shinpachi melenggang pergi menuruni tangga. Ditatapnya sosok Shinpachi melalui ekor matanya dan menghilang begitu saja ketika pria yang sangat suka ber_tsukkomi_ tersebut mencapai lantai bawah.

Sougo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kontrakan Yorozuya, dimana sang_ fusuma_ telah terbuka lebar.

Ia berjalan dan menutup _fusuma_ yang merupakan satu-satunya jalur keluar-masuk kontrakan Yorozuya itu. Kini ia berdiri tepat di _genkan_. Ia urungkan niatnya untuk membuka sepatunya ketika melihat beberapa pecahan kaca yang berserakkan di atas _tatami_.

Sougo kembali membuka _fusuma_ penghubung antara _genkan_ dan ruang tamu.

Jujur saja. Meskipun dirinya sedikit terhenyak ketika melihat kontrakan Yorozuya yang tampak seperti kapal pecah pecahan vas, pecahan kaca, tisu berhamburan, kursi tamu yang biasanya rapi kini letaknya tak beraturan ditambah dengan gorden berwarna coklat tua lusuh yang belum dibuka, menambah kesan _horror_ dan tampak seperti rumah yang tak berpenghuni.

Disibaknya kain gorden berwarna coklat tua itu. Sinar matahari pun tampak berlomba masuk ke dalam.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru, ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Begitupun saat ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan wastafel, sosok Kagura masih nihil.

_SRAK._

Kamar yang setahu Sougo ditempati Yorozuya _no danna _ini tampaknya berpindah tangan. Di atas _futon_ yang masih berantakan, Kagura duduk sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Wajahnya ikut tenggelam di dalamnya. Rambut berwarna jingga yang sudah sepanjang punggung itu menutupi kepalanya dan tampak sedikit kusut.

Sougo berjongkok tepat didepannya.

Ia masih bingung apa yang akan dilakukannya. Apakah melontarkan pertanyaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah ia harus memukulnya seperti rutinitas mereka yang sebelum-sebelumnya? Atau ia harus memeluk tubuh ringkih yang ada di depannya? Tidak. Pilihan ketiga benar-benar membuat dirinya keluar dari karakter sadisnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Gadis di depannya masih setia dengan posisinya. Kagura bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun. Menggeleng, mengangguk, menggerakan jarinya pun tidak sama sekali. Ia tahu Kagura tidak pingsan, tidak mati, atau keracunan yang membuatnya masih bertahan di posisinya.

"Oi, kau mati ya?" pertanyaan sadis dari seorang sadis mulai terlontar.

Ah, Sougo sudah tidak sabar dan hampir hilang kesabarannya dan hendak menjitak kepala Kagura, ya itu yang ingin ia lakukan.

Kepalanya mengadah ke arah lain, namun tangannya tergerak untuk mencapai puncak kepala Kagura. Cukup lama tangannya berada di kepala Kagura, perlahan ia menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya dan mengelus surai _vermillion_ tersebut. Eh, bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa gadis kasar di depannya memiliki rambut yang lembut. Seketika ia membenci dirinya yang saat ini sudah satu langkah keluar dari karakternya.

"Ah…. apa pedulimu sadis sialan," ucap Kagura dengan lemah seraya mendongkakkan kepalanya perlahan ke atas.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sougo dengan tatapan sayunya. Ah dan jangan lupakan mata sembab dan hidungnya yang merah, kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Di depannya kini ada pria yang menjadi rival sehidup sematinya, yang berdalih bahwa ia akan mendengarkan dengan runtut apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sejak kapan _Do-S_ sialan ini tampak seperti ibu-ibu tukang gosip yang tidak mau ketinggalan berita, pikirnya.

"Kau tahu…." mulainya.

"Setelah kepergian Gin-_chan_, kami mengambil pekerjaan masing-masing," Kagura terduduk dengan posisi yang sama memeluk kedua lututnya dan menatap tatami di bawahnya. Ia sedikit membenamkan wajahnya di antara lekukan lututnya.

"Dan aku baru tahu bahwa _Anego_ mengidap _white pleague_ dari teman di tempat kabaret _Anego_ bekerja. Kacamata sialan itu tidak memberitahukan padaku-_aru_."

_Apakah Kondo-_san _tahu akan hal ini?_

"Seolah-olah dia menanggung semua bebannya, padahal dia bisa membaginya denganku," suara Kagura mulai bergetar.

"Ia berdalih bahwa dia dapat menanggung semua beban itu sendiri. Rasanya, bebanku juga sama beratnya-_aru_."

Kagura memiringkan kepalanya, bersandar pada bahunya sendiri. Ia menahan kuat-kuat agar tangisnya tidak keluar, apalagi di hadapan Sougo sendiri.

"Kehilangan _mami_ dan _papi_, _baka aniki_ yang pergi tanpa kabar entah kemana, kematian Gin-_chan_…. Dan secara sepihak Shinpachi memutus hubungan kami bahkan dengan _Anego_, memutus Yorozuya yang telah Gin-_chan_ bangun, dan aku kehilangan semuanya-_aru_."

Tangannya kini bergetar, meremas kain celana piyama yang dipakainya. Kagura mengatupkan kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajahnya, menutup wajah yang menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam itu di hadapan Sougo.

Sungguh, Sougo tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia tentu terkejut karena kakak Shinpachi yang menjadi incaran ketua Shinsengumi itu mengidap _white pleague_, penyakit yang belum tentu jelas asalnya dan penanganannya bagaimana. Yang ia tahu hanyalah orang-orang di Kabuki Cho yang mengidap _white pleague_ berakhir dengan menutup mata selama-lamanya. Dan hal kedua yang tak kalah mengejutkan bagi dirinya adalah keretakan hubungan anggota Yorozuya setelah Sakata Gintoki, pendiri Yorozuya, meninggal tanpa sebab. Namun Sougo masih setia dengan tampang tanpa ekspresinya, yang berbanding 180 derajat dengan isi hatinya saat ini.

Apakah ia harus keluar dari karakternya lagi?

Ia meraih sebelah tangan Kagura yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya. Sougo menariknya, membuat Kagura terbawa ke arah dirinya. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang ramping Kagura. Tangan kanannya membelai helaian rambutnya yang panjangnya sebatas punggung itu. Hal ini membuat Kagura bingung seketika, matanya membelalak kaget.

"Menangislah, China," bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga Kagura. Untuk kali ini, Sougo mengesampingkan ego dan sifat sadisnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini-_aru_?!"

"Jangan sok kuat di hadapanku. Aku tahu kau berusaha mati-matian menahan tangismu yang menyebalkam itu."

Tangan Kagura tepat berada di kerah seragam _Shinsengumi_ yang Sougo pakai. Ia meremas kemeja itu sekeras mungkin. Dan tangisnya pecah lagi. Kali ini ia tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi tangisnya atau menahan tembok untuk mencegah tangisnya keluar. Di depan Shinpachi, ia berusaha setegar mungkin dan berusaha untuk kuat dengan menyembunyikan tangis dan mendahulukan egonya. Namun berbeda dengan kali ini. Ia dapat menangis sepuas yang ia inginkan bahkan di depan lawannya yang ia cap sendiri sebagai rival sehidup sematinya. Kagura dapat mengeluarkan semua perasaan marah, sakit dan kekecewaan yang ia pendam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura berdiri tepat di depan nisan bertuliskan 'Sakata Gintoki'. Dengan menggenggam sebuah _bucket_ bunga, tatapannya masih tertuju dan menatap kosong pada objek di depannya.

Dirasakannya ada yang menepuk pundak sebelah kirinya. Ya. Itu tangan Sougo. Dengan sukarela pria itu mengantar Kagura ke pemakaman umum ini. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kagura yang sedang berada di titik terendahnya melakukan sesuatu tanpa pengawasan, bukan?

Kagura berjongkok, menyimpan _bucket_ bunga tersebut di atas nisan dan segera menyalakan dupa yang terletak tepat di depannya. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meletakannya di depan dada.

Sougo yang masih berdiri mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis yang kini berjongkok di depannya. Rambut yang dikucir dua itu menari dipermainkan oleh angin. Seketika Sougo berjongkok di sebelahnya, ia melihat wajah Kagura yang tampak masih sibuk dengan do'anya. Damai bercampur marah, pikirnya. Sougo mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seperti yang Kagura lakukan.

Perlahan iris birunya terbuka. Kagura telah menyelesaikan do'anya. Tangannya bergerak, mengelus batu nisan itu. Lagi-lagi, kenangan mereka bertiga di Yorozuya berputar. Ia sangat merindukan Gintoki. Ia merindukan Shinpachi. Ia merindukan hal-hal yang pernah mereka lalui seburuk apapun itu. Walau ia tahu bahwa Gintoki seseorang yang menyebalkan, rasanya semua berubah semenjak Gintoki tidak ada.

"Menangis, huh?" tanya Sougo ketika ia melihat Kagura berusaha menghapus airmata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mata ku kemasukan debu, tahu!"

"_Mattaku_, alasan klasik, _baka onna_."

Angin berhembus menerpa mereka. Rambut sewarna pasir milik Sougo ikut bergerak seiring angin yang melewatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau secengeng ini, China."

"Aku juga membenci diriku yang seperti ini-_aru_," jawab Kagura dengan ketus.

"_Ne_, Sadis."

Orang yang dimaksud menolehkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini padamu, tapi…. Terima kasih-_aru_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Mendengarkan ceritaku, menenangkanku, mengantarku kesini."

"Akan kuterima ucapan terima kasihmu jika kau membantuku membunuh Hijikata-_san_."

"Dasar Sadis _konoyaro_," Kagura meninju pelan bahu kiri Sougo. Walau pelan, Sougo mengaduh pelan. Siapa yang tidak sakit walau dipukul pelan oleh seorang Kagura yang merupakan keturunan Yato? Bahkan Gintoki dan Shinpachi pun sering jadi bulan-bulanan Kagura walau dirinya bilang bahwa itu hanya pukulan main-main.

"Yah, pokoknya berjuanglah, China," Sougo bangkit dari jongkoknya. Ia berdiri di sebelah Kagura yang masih dengan posisi sebelumnya dan pandangannya yang tertuju pada nisan. Perlahan tangannya kembali berada di kepala Kagura, mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Kagura, meninggalkan gadis itu yang mungkin jika ditinggal sendiri ia akan mengadu pada Gintoki tentang keluh kesah hidupnya selama ini.

Sougo memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ia tak perlu menoleh lagi, karena ia tak mau melihat gadis Yato yang kembali mengeluarkan isakan tertahankan itu dengan wajah menyedihkannya.

"Sadis….."

Suara parau Kagura terdengar.

Dan Sougo terhenti langkahnya.

"Kau, akan selalu di kantor Shinsengumi, 'kan?"

Sougo tersenyum dalam hati.

_Apakah kemenangan itu berarti melihatmu terpuruk?_

"Aku ada di kantor Shinsengumi setiap hari, kecuali ketika aku berpatroli dan saat kau memintaku untuk kembali ke tempat _danna _untuk melihat wajah jelek penuh airmatamu lagi."

Tanpa menoleh, ia melambaikan tangannya, melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kantor Shinsengumi. Ah, lebih dari 5 jam ini ia habiskan untuk membolos dan lebih parahnya ia harus berurusan dengan Kagura, dan mendengar apa yang terjadi dengannya. Bagaimana reaksi Hijikata ketika tahu dan sama sekali tak melihatnya berpatroli di pusat kota?

Ia sudah siap menerima wejangan panjang lebar dari Hijikata Toshiro. Tapi ia cukup bersyukur juga untuk bolos kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Author's Note :

Oke dan ini fic kedua saya di fandom Gintama, setelah buat OkiKagu pertama saya yang bisa dibilang agak gimana**aaaa** gitu ngahahahah. Fic ini terinspirasi dari film Gintama Movie 2 tentang si _white pleague_ tersebut. Dan disini Kagura digambarkan saat penampilannya di Gintama 2018 dan Sougo dengan seragam Shinsengumi _khas_nya, tentunya. Shinpachi? Sama dengan di Movie 2 hehe. Ah, pengikut plot telat, memang.

_Well_ Gintama sudah tamat dan saya sedikit sedih karena tamatnya Gintama T_T apalagi ketika tidak ada _hint_ lain tentang kejelasan hubungan OkiKagu huhu.

Yah terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
